SP3
IMPORTANT: '''Every Administrator or rollback on the Fandom '''MUST help you on everything that is written here so that you do not violate them. If you receive a bad treatment or they refuse to solve your problems when editing, leave a report on the message wall of Malapochka (Bureaucrat). Templates for your creations *Templates can make navigation easier for you. For more information try placing some in some pages. For example: characters , groups , vehicles , etc. They all have information that can make your creations much easier to understand and organize. *The obligatory templates for each creation are: **This is the template that should go on your data page. **This template is for the parts, sections, segments or any other way you have to call the divisions of your creation. *The optional templates (they are not mandatory) are shown here: **For your profile you can add and fill in this template with the data you want. **You can use this template if you want to make articles about the most important characters that have appeared in your creation. **You can use this template if you want to make an article for an organized group of characters that has appeared in your creation. **You can use this template if you want to make an article for a special vehicle of your creation. **You can use this template if you want to make an article for an outstanding weapon of your creation. Other tips *'Notes and sections for the character pages:' **'Characterization:' Here we describe the physical attributes and personality of the character. **'Pre-Apocalypse / Before / name of history /:' A section dedicated to the life of the character before the current events of the series. Normally, life is described here before the appearance of the walkers or the current situation of the character at the time of apocalypse. **The characters must bring their name and surname '' (the latter optional). Those characters with nicknames, whose first names are known within your story (s), must have their nickname in quotes if you wish to include it ( '''eg, ' Pepe is José "Pepe" Martín) . ''Do not forget to add the category "character". **'Appearances:' This section relates the actions of the character in question, dividing their participation in the story in descending order (Example: In a larger heading you can place "Part 1" / "Season 1" (depending on how your story unfolds) and then , in a minor heading the names of the chapters where they appear, and then in a detailed paragraph). '- optional ' **'Notes / Trivia / Curiosities:' Varied information regarding the character is detailed here. Remember to do it in the form of a list using the corresponding asterisks - '''optional.' **'If your character is not defined or does not have a valid identification (example: Soldier 1, Survivor 3, etc.) it is considered a filler page and we can delete it.' *Do not vandalize other stories, or other characters, etc., that do not belong to you, as long as you do not have the authorization of the intellectual owner. We respect MUCH the rights of each creator. Read the rules section for stories to better understand. *'A story may end up in adoption if it is abandoned during its development, although it can be perfectly removed from the site if the author requests it to administration.' By contributing to ZFW, it is very much appreciated that the rules were read and accepted. Category:Policies